Earthy Delights
by Shakespira
Summary: ***NSFW*** That lusty trio...Leonie, Duncan and Riordan...visit an old and familiar place on a hot summer's day. Rated M for naughtiness.


**A/N: **_This is the fourth and final installment of the Elements series for our lusty trio. Again, thanks to Enaid Aderyn for the idea! _

**Earthy Delights**

Summer is blistering and the land is dry; earth cracked and parched. Flowers are drooping, dying under an uncaring and merciless sun. Leonie is fanning herself, looking at the falls that are now weeping for water. Duncan and Riordan are swimming in the pool created by the falls, two dolphins caught in the golden haze of the bitter summer sky. Leonie is trying to paint them but the heat is drying her paints and making her eyes smart. Sweat beads and drips in sticky trails along her skin.

Clouds form in the southern sky, dark and delicious rain clouds that drift with lazy intent toward them. Her smile blossoms. Soon, the baked and hardened earth will be bathed in water, the flowers will perk up and wave once more in the rain cooled summer breeze.

It is an hour before the rain reaches them. Leonie packs away her paints and folds up her easel. Perhaps she will try her hand at mud painting, an ancient Dalish tradition, when those who perform the Vallaslin, the Blood Writing, practice their craft with mud, painting the intricate patterns of their Gods on animal skins. She smiles at the thought of applying mud to her Rivaini pirate and her playful Peacock. The rain sluices along her hot skin and she raises her face to it, smiling.

The rain falls with steady persistence and soon the waterfall flows with wild abandon and the hard ground turns a deep, rich brown, soft and scented sweet by the rain. Leonie is soaked, standing in her clothes by the edge of the pool. The storm moves beyond them, leaving the bright promise of a cooler sun in its wake.

"Join us, Leo!" Riordan calls. Leonie looks at him and smiles happily at the sight that greets her. His body is glistening, bejeweled by the sun, muscular and toned. His smile, impish and suggestive, pulls at her, warms her stomach and beyond with a sweet, hot yearning. His blue eyes are alight with playful purpose.

Duncan surfaces nearby and his smile hints at earthly pleasures. His dark body, made more so by the sun's caress, is an open invitation for her fingers and lips. She thinks she ought to take advantage of that invitation. He will be returning to Ferelden all too soon. He beckons to her, his smile widening as his trim, firm body catches the water in a dazzling display of diamonds against his swarthy skin.

Leonie stands and sheds her wet clothes. She is grateful to have the long skirt and blouse, damp with her perspiration and rain, away from her skin. A slight breeze, a whispered hint of wind, touches her body. Her nipples harden, rosy pebbles against the cream of her skin. Riordan and Duncan watch with unabashed delight as she makes her way to the water's edge.

Her feet sink into the mud as she steps into the water. There is an almost sensuous, silky feeling as she steps deeper into the pool of water and she finds herself aroused by the feeling. Her toes slide deeper into the mud and she gasps as she feels Duncan's fingers suddenly skimming across her cooling skin. He is behind her, smelling of fresh rain and mud and sun. He pulls her closer, her feet dragging along the muddy bottom of the pool of water and it is a sensation that sends a sharp hot spike into her belly, coiling there with hot impatience.

"You feel it, don't you?" he whispers, his tongue whisking along the shell of her ear and causing her to gasp. Tantalizingly soft, his tongue dances across her sun-warmed flesh. His reaches from behind her to cup a supple breast in his hand, his fingers teasing her puckered nipple. Her breath releases in a hitching gasp as Riordan emerges from the water to take the other nipple into his mouth and nip gently at it.

She can feel the cool, smooth mud caressing her feet, sucking at each toe as it pulls her deeper into the mire. Duncan's hands, light as down, guide her deeper into the pool. Riordan dives under the water and comes up between her legs, rising out of the water with her on his shoulders. She laughs with childlike glee, clutching as him, as he spins around and then they are falling. Her laughter floats atop the water as she splashes Duncan and Riordan in a graceless fall. She sinks to the bottom of the pond, feels the mud caress her skin, tempting her. She rises, her smile as bright as the summer day.

Riordan reaches long arms to recapture her but she is already moving to the shore, her toes curling with undisguised joy in the mud. She makes her way through the rich, dark sludge and reaches for her brushes.

"I love you, my beloved Rivaini pirate!" she calls out with a teasing smile. She bends down and dips a brush in the water and then in the mud, drawing curlicues along her belly. Duncan is out of the water and beside her, whispering, "I love you, my sweet Lion," with such lust in his voice that she feels a rush of dampness between her legs.

She smiles wickedly, wantonly, whispering, "I need you."

She reaches out her brush and paints a broad stroke along his length, grown hard by their growing desire. He rumbles low in his chest, a groan of pleasure as the brush feathers along the head of his engorged flesh. He moves away, bending down to cover his hands in the mud along the shore of the pond. With a gleam that is evil and shameless, he reaches out and moves his fingers along the tender flesh of her neck, large dark strokes of mud that caress her skin. She gasps at the unexpected heat that flows into her blood at the touch.

Brush strokes move from his heated manhood to his abdomen, broad sweeps that end when he pulls her to him, his mouth hot and hungry, his tongue plundering her sweet mouth in search of her tongue. "I need you," he responds in a voice deepened by longing, his eyes heavy lidded with passion. She runs her fingers through the downy hair that graces his broad chest as she wraps a leg around his, pulling herself closer to him, so close she can feel his erection pressing hotly into her belly.

"Then take me," she offers, sliding her hands slowly down to grasp his hard length. He shivers, trusting into her hand and his mouth is hot on hers.

"I love you, lass," Riordan says in his impish, wicked voice, appearing behind Duncan with a teasing grin.

"I love you, my playful Peacock," she moans as Duncan's fingers find her bud. Riordan reaches out, his hands covered in the soft dark soil, painting small circles around her nipples. She reaches out and pulls both men closer, closer still until they are melded together. Riordan's mouth finds hers, feather light strokes of his lips cherishing hers in a kiss that is endless and sweet and devastating. Her knees are weakened and she feels herself sinking.

"I need you," she moans against his lips and she feels his smile, feels his tongue nudge her lips apart just as his fingers brush along her core, twining with Duncan's as they both tease and stroke her. Her breath is caught, captured by the want that spirals into need.

Duncan and Riordan look at each other and nod, a silent conversation, and Riordan pulls her onto his lap, settles her on his enflamed member in one long thrust. She cries out as the pleasure coils tightly in her. Duncan reaches between them, his fingers nimble and cool as they pluck at her bud. She reaches out a hand and captures his manhood, matching her strokes to Riordan's thrusts. Her other hand cups him as they all three lean in to share tongues and teeth and lips. She watches Duncan's other hand snake out and tangle in Riordan's unbound hair as he pulls closer for another kiss, biting at her lip. Riordan's heated breath brushes like a gentle gust of summer wind against her skin. Her breath catches, holds as her release rushes toward her.

She is flying, soaring in the summer sky, her voice a joyous gasp of pleasure as she matches Riordan's thrusts. Duncan is shuddering, tensing, and she can feel his release coiling within him. She moves her mouth from Riordan's, whispering, "Let me taste you," and Duncan shifts, rising up and her mouth engulfs his erection, sliding like silk along his length, her tongue swirling along the ridge. His hand leaves Riordan's locks to grasp her shoulder as his cry, incoherent with pleasure, announces his climax. She swallows and looks up to find his smile is tender and loving as she slowly releases him. Riordan's thrusts are quicker, more deliberate and she feels the rising tide of another climax approaching her and she is crying out as he shivers and clutches at her, spilling into her.

They collapse in a heap, in the mud, and it tickles Leonie's over sensitive skin, her nerve endings. She giggles at the sensation and then Riordan's fingers are tickling her and they are all writhing in the mud, tickling and slapping and rolling around like children, like lovers, like best friends. Slick and silky and lush, the mud caresses every inch of their skin and they are all breathless with laughter and want and love.

Leonie, dripping mud, stands with little dignity and even less grace, holding out her hands to her playful Peacock and her Rivaini pirate. The three of them, hand in hand in hand, race to the water and plunge in, frolicking in the summer sun.

Fin


End file.
